


Disclaimer For All Stories On This Account.

by The_Unique_Story_Spinner



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unique_Story_Spinner/pseuds/The_Unique_Story_Spinner
Summary: I am writing this so I don't have to regurgitate the same things that I have spoken about over and over again on every story that I write. Instead of writing the same thing repeatedly, I am just going to post this link at the top of all my stories to save myself some time and effort.Now, if you read my stories without reading this document first, I don't know what to tell you. I cannot and will not be held accountable for people being irresponsible. It is not my job to monitor what you consume online. That is out of my control, but it is not out of yours.
Relationships: Five Hargreeves/Female Reader
Kudos: 11





	Disclaimer For All Stories On This Account.

As you all know, most of my stories about Five Hargreeves portray him as he is currently. [An elderly man, who was screwed over by time travel, and is not a minor/child]. His body may have changed against his will, but Five is still himself. He is still an old man who has suffered many terrible hardships. [His body may have changed, but he, himself, is not a teenager/child]. He still has his mind, his thoughts, his feelings, and his personality. His body may have [physically de-aged] due to the botched time jump, but that changed nothing else about him.

To me, treating him as his body looks, invalidates him, patronizes him, and erases everything he has ever been through. I find it cruel. That's why I began to write Five in a way that does not patronize nor invalidate him. I just write him as [himself]. Five, right now, as himself, is a fifty-eight/Sixty-year-old man, that got severely screwed over by time travel, and his body changed because of it.

Regardless of what happened to him, to me, Five is a fellow adult, because that is what and who he is.

  
  
I just write him as he is. [A very complex character], who I believe is still very deserving of love despite what happened to him.  
  
After a while of digging into his character, I saw that Five is actually very loving, tender-hearted, and caring. He actually wears his heart on his sleeve. Most just don't see it. I do. With how he feels about his family and how he was with Dolores, you see a tender loving side of him that can easily go missed.

Especially, in the comics.

I also felt for him because I've seen a lot of people only see him as his body. It made me feel bad for him. So, that is why I began to spin stories for him that were [true to his character].

  
  
I don't write him in his teen/child body because I am into it or anything problematic like that, I just write him that way because that is [currently what he looks like right at this very moment]. In canon, his body is still teenaged/child-like because of the botched time jump, and he either has to/cannot [physically age all over again].

My biggest thing that I like to write is [realism], even in a fictional story. That is it. That is all.

  
  
If you can't see Five as an adult despite his [physical appearance], then I must say that my content is not for you, and that is perfectly okay. There are many many stories on this site that may cater to your needs.

  
  
Now, I have been told to add the “underaged” tag to my story by just one person before, and I will say this right now that [I will not]. By adding that tag, that will actually draw the kind of people that I do not want near myself or my stories. [I didn't write these stories for them.] I only wrote them for the people that actually care about Five, for the people who see him for who he is and not what he looks like, and to show Five's complex character and complex life. [I wrote the stories to humanize him]. Nothing more, nothing less.

  
  
Now, “The Reader”, is not and never will be a Pedo or a Map. That is very clear and obvious. She is just able to see him for who he is, look past his surface, and is eventually able to accept him as he is.

  
  
I believe that Five deserves someone who is able to go “I like you, I see you, I accept you, you are worth the struggle.” His body is just a hurdle/obstacle for them to get past and they are willing to put in the extra effort to make their relationship work. He also deserves both types of intimacies, just as everyone else in this world does. At the end of the day, no matter how we spin it, [Five is still a grown man].

My stories are about unconditional love, trust, consent, and acceptance. Nothing more, nothing less.

Now, a majority of my stories will contain both [non-sexual] and [sexual intimacy]. If reading those types of stories is not for you, know that you probably shouldn't read my stories.

Please, cater to your own Ao3 experience as I cannot do that for you.


End file.
